


Сеть

by darrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, But That's Not the Point, Gen, I Don't Even Know, dark future, everyone dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: Система Естественных Телекоммуникаций, связавшая всё человечество, была изобретена в 2036 году.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан на ЗФБ-2015

Общеизвестно, что Сеть была торжественно запущена 29 февраля 2036 года, когда представители «Бабллсофт инкорпорейтед» в прямом эфире глобального телевидения представили чип, позволяющий любому желающему за небольшую плату «пересечь все границы и выйти за пределы возможного». Кто-то пошутил, что дату выбрали специально, чтобы тратиться на празднование годовщины один раз в четыре года, но это, конечно, были инсинуации. «Бабллсофт Inc» с её доходами могла позволить себе закатывать торжества хоть каждый день.   
На самом деле, Сеть появилась на два месяца раньше. Произошло это в небольшой комнате калифорнийского конструкторского бюро, где Мишель Рейнар и Йо Минфей резались в морской бой.

Линкор соперника только что вспыхнул ярким пламенем на дисплее очков Рейнара. Весёлые язычки огня («наши передовые технологии позволяют создать иллюзию реальности в сколь угодно малых масштабах») плясали на клетках поля, и в этот момент Рейнар услышал тихое, но экспрессивное: «Твою мать».  
Он удивлённо посмотрел на коллегу — тот не имел привычки ругаться, да и французского не знал… кажется. Но голос, которым были произнесены слова, точно принадлежал Минфею.  
«Что за хрень?», удивился Рейнар и снова уставился на дисплей очков.  
— Ты о чём?  
На этот раз Минфей говорил по-английски. И вслух. Вот только Рейнар точно помнил, что последнюю минуту молчал.  
Он даже обвёл комнату взглядом, только чтобы убедиться, что никого, кроме них, здесь нет.  
«Чертовщина какая-то».  
«Точно».   
Они уставились друг на друга. А потом, словно по команде, сняли очки.  
Мир вокруг не изменился, пропали только клетки игрового поля — «умные стёкла» нового поколения не искажали окружающее пространство. А ещё, показалось Рейнару, пропало ощущение… чьего-то присутствия. В его голове.  
«И правда, что за хрень?», попробовал он ещё раз.  
Тишина в ответ.  
Минфей сверлил его взглядом, словно… Пытался передать телепатическое сообщение.  
Стёкла!  
Мысль осенила их одновременно.   
Рейнар смахнул с поверхности очков интерфейс игры — она его больше не интересовала.  
«Слышишь?»  
«Слышу».  
Минфей вскочил с кресла и бросился в мастерскую. Следом за ним, чуть спотыкаясь, бежал Рейнар.  
— На каком языке я говорю у тебя в голове? — запоздало поинтересовался он, лихорадочно пристраивая очки на тестовый стенд.  
— На китайском.  
Оба ещё не понимали, что произошло.  
Но знали, что нужно делать.  
Мишель Рейнар создал чип, сделавший реальностью «живое стекло». Йо Минфей написал операционную систему, эту стекло оживившую.  
И теперь они горели желанием понять, что же они на самом деле создали.

«Сетью» это назвал Сергей Сафронов, вместе с Рейнаром работавший над способами вживления чипов в мозг. «Система Естественных Телекоммуникаций», громоздкое название, которое хорошо смотрелось в официальных документах, сократили до короткого и ёмкого термина. Сеть. Способ связать всё человечество. Способ предотвращать семейные скандалы, предупреждать преступления, прекратить все войны, способ… Перспективы, которые открывала новая технология, казались невообразимыми. Они завораживали, пьянили, кружили головы. Пугали.  
Пессимисты грозили апокалипсисом, одна из сект объявила Сеть происками дьявола, но кто их слушал? Когда-то и Интернет приводил обывателей в ужас, пока не стал чем-то домашним и ручным.  
Сеть не превратит всех в телепатов, объясняли с экранов учёные. Сеть не позволит окружающим читать ваши мысли — ведь чтение мыслей невозможно. Сеть не поставит под угрозу вашу личную жизнь. Это просто способ общения, более совершенный, чем слова — ведь иногда подумать что-то куда проще, чем произнести это вслух. И разве вам не надоело таскать за собой громоздкий телефон толщиной в четверть дюйма?  
Сеть — это удобно. Сеть — это легко. Сеть — это техника, которая не требует умения управляться с программами и знания, на какие кнопки нажимать. Вам просто нужно немного воображения. И желание пообщаться.  
Президент США Алехандро Санчес в прямом эфире перенёс процедуру вживления чипа. Проводил операцию сам Сафронов, и, по требованиям телевизионщиков, безбожно тянул время. Целую минуту он колдовал над головой одного из ведущих политических лидеров планеты, пока камеры со всех ракурсов транслировали на экраны телевизоров, компьютеров, очков и часов зрителей его действия.  
Вообще-то, операция занимала четыре секунды. Но зрителям нужно было продемонстрировать шоу.  
1 марта 2036 года любители модных новинок штурмовали магазины «Бабллсофт Inc», мечтая как можно скорее опробовать новый гаджет. Счастливчики, уже получившие чип, выходили с довольными улыбками на лицах. Кто-то выкинул телефон в первую попавшуюся урну, кто-то прямо на асфальт швырнул недавно купленные очки… Всё это казалось теперь прошлым веком. Сеть превосходила всё, изобретённое до сих пор.  
Люди шли по улицам и говорили, мысленно переносясь на сколь угодно далёкие расстояния, делясь своими самыми сокровенными мыслями и не произнося ни слова.  
Первый вирус появился 2 марта 2036 года. Некоторые обладатели чипов пожаловались на внезапно возникающие перед глазами порнографические картинки. А некоторые и не жаловались — голограммы для трансляции были подобраны тщательно и на любой вкус. Автор вируса так и остался неизвестным, но стал первым в череде подобных шутников. Йо Минфей написал универсальный антивирус. Рейнар встроил в чип защиту, которую хакеры обойти не смогли.

Через неделю после запуска Сети война между Аргентиной и Чили закончилась сама собой.  
— А как тут воевать? Я в него стреляю, он уворачивается. Он в меня стреляет, так я ж вижу, куда он целит, уворачиваюсь тоже. Это ж разве война? — жаловался в интервью один из солдат.   
Мирные переговоры двух президентов, проведённые по Сети, заняли пятнадцать минут. А заключённый договор полностью устроил обе стороны.  
«Мир утопии!», всполошились фантасты. Издательства не успевали тиражировать книги, предрекающие построение общества всеобщего счастья и его скорый и страшный конец.  
Фантастов на Земле любили всегда, но никогда не слушали. Да и никто из них не смог предсказать будущее — так что, быть может, и к лучшему, что к их предостережениям отнеслись без подобающей серьёзности.  
После того, как военные действия на Ближнем Востоке прекратились, а Израиль и Палестина заключили договор о дружбе и сотрудничестве, Рейнар и Минфей были выдвинуты на Нобелевскую премию мира. На экранах Сети оба выглядели блистательно, разве что чуть красные глаза обоих выдавали объём работы, который свалился на них в последние месяцы. Это был миг их триумфа — у них получилась не просто игрушка, не очередной бесполезный прибор, который устареет спустя пару недель. Они смогли создать то, что способно сделать людей счастливыми.

15 апреля 2036 года Йо Минфей выбросился из окна.

*** 

Мелкие капли дождя затекали за воротник, пока Рейнар шёл к подъезду. Он не успел даже переодеться — Джеффри Районс, исполнительный директор «Бабллсофт Inc», позвонил ему и потребовал приехать. «Быстро, как можно быстрее».  
Только в машине, подключившись к Сети, Рейнар понял, почему такая спешка.  
Минфей был мёртв.  
«Несчастный случай», так об этом сообщали. Несчастный случай. Кадры с места событий выглядели эффектно — светящаяся огнями стеклянная стрела жилого комплекса, мигалки полицейских машин и дождь.  
Его пропустили, видимо, узнали в лицо. Полицейский проводил его до лифта и поднялся вместе с ним на двадцать четвёртый этаж, в апартаменты Минфея.  
Рейнар никогда здесь не бывал.  
По комнате гулял холодный ветер. Распахнутое окно во всю стену, ковёр на полу, мокрый от дождя, рассыпавшиеся от сквозняка листы бумаги. Рейнар машинально наклонился и поднял один, оказавшийся почти у него под ногами.   
Минфей часто записывал что-то карандашом или ручкой в многочисленных блокнотах с разлинованными листами вместо того, чтобы использовать планшет. На это смотрели как на эксцентричную привычку, и чего ещё ждать от китайца? Сейчас эти обрывки бумаги устилали пол, будто осыпавшиеся с веток листья. Уже неживые и бессмысленные.  
Рейнара передёрнуло.  
Безопасники из «Бабллсофт Inc» деловито опечатывали рабочую станцию, вытаскивали из ящиков письменного стола какие-то коробки. Мигнул огоньками на корпусе отключённый жёсткий диск. Полицейский офицер стоял рядом, и по его невидящему, устремлённому куда-то внутрь взгляду было ясно, что он разговаривает по Сети. Отчитывается начальству, быть может, пока служба безопасности возится с компьютерами.  
И ещё раз, словно удар под дых — Минфей умер. Иначе он уже стоял бы в дверях, уперев руки в боки, и требовал бы от всех убираться вон и не сбивать настройки, и даже машина реанимации не смогла бы увезти его отсюда. Рейнар представил себе эту сцену, невысокого разгневанного китайца и жмущихся к стенам растерянных безопасников, ему не раз приходилось видеть такое в лабораториях, но сейчас…  
Он почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги.

— Профессор Райнхард?  
— Рейнар, — машинально поправил он.   
— Простите, — офицер смутился. Он выглядел усталым. Наверное, его дежурство уже подходило к концу, когда его вызвали сюда, и кто знает теперь, когда они закончат.   
Один из полицейских принялся собирать в стопку рассыпанные бумаги.  
— Вы не замечали в последние дни ничего необычного в поведении мистера Минфея?  
Не замечал. Минфей всё время сидел над своими компьютерами, в редких перерывах они играли в шахматы и перебрасывались парой десятков слов за день. Заметил бы он, если бы что-то было не как всегда? Ведь должно было что-то быть.  
— … какие-то слова, непривычные действия? — полицейский продолжал говорить.  
— Я почти его не знал, — это было правдой, но сердце почему-то ухнуло вниз, и стало трудно дышать. — Мы не были друзьями.  
— В его планшете вы записаны как контакт на случай форс-мажора.  
Над столом, с которого уже сняли оба монитора, висело фото молодой женщины, красивой той самой восточной красотой, вызывающей в памяти хрупкие фарфоровые куклы.  
— Его… жена, и вся семья, живёт в Шанхае. Он летал туда в отпуск каждый год. Мы работали в соседних лабораториях, отдыхали вместе иногда… — «опять морской бой?», «может быть, партию в шахматы?», — наверное, я был ближе всего к нему.  
Он снова замолчал. Во влажный запах дождя ворвался резкий аромат успокаивающих капель — женщина в полицейской форме протягивала ему стакан с лекарством.  
— Послушайте, профессор Рейнар, — полицейский понизил голос. — Меня сейчас съедят газетчики. Вы же понимаете, такой известный человек, и вдруг самоубийство. Все тут же станут спрашивать, не приглючило ли его. Понимаете меня? Может, какой вирус, что-то там ему приснилось, он из окна и шагнул, и всё это новые технологии, будь они неладны.  
Рейнар покачал головой.  
— Не беспокойтесь. Вы можете сказать журналистам, что ничего подобного не могло случиться. Профессор Минфей не был подключён к Сети.

Только в лифте он понял, что всё ещё держит в руках поднятый с пола листок. Небольшой клочок бумаги, на котором три иероглифа и несколько строк по-английски:  
«Бабочка парит над цветком,  
Расправив яркие крылья.  
Облака плывут в поднебесье,  
Бесшумно скрываясь из виду.  
Каков мой путь в этом мире…»  
Увлечённый мыслями, он не замечал ничего вокруг, пока не налетел на кого-то.  
— Простите…  
— Ничего страшного… профессор.  
Она улыбалась ему, придерживая дверь. С красного зонта на мраморный пол холла стекала дождевая вода.   
— Простите, — снова повторил он. — Я невнимателен сегодня.  
Она была удивительно яркой для этого тёмного дождливого вечера. Её алый плащ приковывал взгляды всех, кто проходил мимо, чёрные волосы непослушными прядями выбивались из-под блестящей заколки. Она не была красивой, даже хорошенькой, наверное, не была, но для Рейнара это не имело значения. Он не мог отвести глаз.  
— Ничего страшного. Берегите свой листок, там ужасный ливень.  
Она ещё раз улыбнулась ему и скользнула мимо с удивительной лёгкостью, чтобы тут же растаять в полумраке коридоров.  
Растерянный, Рейнар посмотрел на бумагу в руках, потом, словно по наитию, перевернул страницу. На обороте рукой Минфея были написаны несколько строк кода.  
Все эти значки ничего ему не говорили.

Сергей Сафронов вломился к нему в квартиру, когда стрелка часов на стене уже приближалась к трём часам утра. Молча кивнул в знак приветствия, плеснул себе виски из стоящей на столе бутылки и мрачно уставился в стакан. Повисло молчание.  
— _Pizdets_ , — было его первым словом.  
Они выпили.  
— Не ожидал такой _huini_ , — Сафронов всегда ругался по-русски, не задумываясь о том, понимает ли его собеседник. — Сочувствую. _Pizdets_.  
От выпитого у Рейнара кружилась голова.  
— Я не знаю, почему он это сделал.   
Сафронов мрачно кивнул.  
— _Ebanulsia_. Бывает.  
Они снова замолчали, глядя в стаканы.  
— Я хотел с ним посоветоваться. Тут такая _hernya_ творится, думал, он подскажет. А он _nahui ebanulsia_ сам. — Внезапно Сафронов с силой шарахнул кулаком по столу. — На МКС чрезвычайная ситуация, _ebat_ мой _huy_! Не мог прыгнуть из окна завтра?!  
Рейнар, не отвечая, наполнил стаканы. За окном барабанил дождь, и цифры прогноза, светящиеся прямо на стекле, не обещали перемен.  
— Китайский _kosmonavt_ умер. Американец в коме. Русская пока держится, но бьётся в истерике, _ebanaya_ баба. Заперлась в отсеке с японцем и не желает выходить, а он тоже больной как _huy_ знает кто.   
— Тут нужен врач, — пробормотал Рейнар, не отводя глаз от струй воды, текущих по стеклу.  
Сафронов расхохотался.  
— Я сам врач. Чтоб я знал, кто мне нужен сейчас…

Утро было пасмурным и мрачным. В лаборатории царила тишина. «Будто в морге», мелькнула мысль. На экране осциллографа мерцали светящиеся точки.   
«Бабочка парит над цветком,  
Расправив яркие крылья…»  
Рейнар включил свет над стендом — яркий и холодный, как в операционной, он разогнал тени по углам. Под увеличительными стёклами лежал чип, новейшая модификация, которую следовало выпустить не позднее, чем через месяц. Мониторы вдоль стены показывали его во всех возможных ракурсах, и залитые разными цветами участки напоминали странную географическую карту.  
Вчера ему показалось, что где-то в сплетении линий прячется ошибка.  
— Энтони!  
Ассистент появился на пороге, лихорадочно стирая с экрана очков новую стрелялку.   
— По Сети не поиграешь, — пояснил он на неодобрительный взгляд Рейнара. — Это всё равно, что рассказать противнику заранее, что ты собираешься делать. Надо это как-то исправлять.  
— Мы не учитывали геймеров, когда разрабатывали глобальную систему коммуникаций, — буркнул Рейнар. — Проверь участок Е10, там что-то не так.  
Энтони склонился над микроскопом. Замигали цветные пунктирные линии, весело засветился на мониторе проблемный участок, запищал осциллограф.  
— Вроде… — Энтони сосредоточенно хмурился, — всё… окей. А где была проблема?  
Рейнар пожал плечами.  
— Ищи.  
Он всматривался в мониторы, пытаясь вспомнить, что его насторожило. Он не успел проверить — ему позвонил Районс, и дальше всё встало с ног на голову. Он никак не мог выбросить из головы распахнутое окно и разбросанные по ковру листы бумаги. Минфей помог бы найти — он ни черта не понимал в железе, но у него был глаз на такие вещи. Суетящемуся у тестового стенда Энтони такое чутьё и не снилось.  
— Мы его только сожжём, — голос помощника вернул Рейнара в реальность. — Я дал уже тройную нагрузку, всё работает как часы, ни одного отклонения от спецификации. Вам точно не показалось?  
Показалось. Может быть. Он не был уверен.

Он не был уверен ни в чём. Услышав это, Джеффри Районс нахмурился и постучал ручкой по столу, будто вымещая дурное настроение.  
— Вы понимаете последствия? — строго вопросил он.  
Рейнар понимал.  
— Один из наших ведущих специалистов выпрыгнул из собственного окна по неизвестной причине. Вот.  
На стол перед Рейнаром легла электронная газета. От снимка на первой полосе его едва не затошнило.  
Цветное фото давало шанс разглядеть все подробности — ярко-алое пятно крови, вывернутую под неестественным углом шею и что-то светло-розовое, растекающееся по асфальту. Мозги, внезапно понял Рейнар. Это уникальные мозги Минфея, вытекающие из расколовшегося, словно спелый арбуз, черепа.  
— Кто-то из папарацци успел щёлкнуть, — мрачно пояснил Районс. И в следующее мгновение выражение его лица изменилось — поджатые губы растянулись в улыбке, а взгляд стал расфокусированно-невидящим.  
Он говорил по Сети, и явно о чём-то приятном.  
Статья по-прежнему лежала перед Рейнаром.  
«Создатель Сети убил себя! Причина неизвестна», гласил яркий заголовок.   
Рейнар не мог отвести глаз от крови. Яркие тёмно-красные капли, снятые крупным планом на отдельном фото, полностью завладели его вниманием. Голос Районса доносился словно через слой ваты:  
— Мы должны разобраться как можно скорее. Вы лучше всех были в курсе его работы. Я хочу, чтобы все его записи, все его… как их? Бумаги? Чтобы всё это было изучено и просмотрено. Я хочу знать причину. И я хочу, чтобы эта причина оказалась достаточно веской, чтобы предъявить её журналистам. До конца недели!  
Рейнар тоже не отказался бы узнать причину.

Он пил крепкий кофе в кафе напротив лаборатории и рассматривал листок — он сам не знал, зачем захватил его с собой. «Бабочка парит над цветком, расправив яркие крылья…» И символы кода, обрывающиеся внезапно на середине. Или не обрывающиеся — в программах Рейнар понимал столько же, сколько Минфей понимает… понимал в железе.  
Справа раздался звон разбившегося стекла и чей-то смех. Рейнар обернулся, чтобы посмотреть — и застыл.  
Она стояла на улице, прямо напротив окна, рядом с которым он сидел. Женщина в ярко-красном плаще, с чёрными волосами, забранными в высокую причёску. Её странная красота при свете дня казалась ещё более завораживающей, манящей…  
Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, Рейнар вскочил и бросился к выходу, не обращая внимания на раздавшийся за спиной окрик официанта.

— Простите…  
Она обернулась к нему, и в тёмных глазах мелькнуло узнавание.  
— Профессор?  
— Вы… знаете меня? — Глупый вопрос. Конечно же, знает, раз поняла, кто он, его фото слишком часто мелькало в газетах в последний месяц.  
Она засмеялась.  
— Вы создали для нас Сеть.  
— Я не… — он смутился. — Не я один.  
Он давно уже чувствовал себя слишком старым, чтобы ухаживать за женщинами.  
— Вы позволите угостить вас кофе?  
Он ждал отказа, но она с улыбкой кивнула и пошла за ним.  
Он не знал, зачем ему это понадобилось.  
— У вас красивые глаза, — сказал он и сам удивился, как пошло это прозвучало.  
Официант, сурово поглядев на него, поставил перед ними чашки.  
— Позвольте мне выразить соболезнования. Я читала в газетах…  
— Да, — резко прервал он её. Ему не хотелось вспоминать изломанное тело Минфея на фото.  
— Вы были друзьями?  
— Наверное. — Кофе обжигал язык. — Вы… вы увлекаетесь китайской поэзией?  
И снова её смех, мягкий и мелодичный.  
— Почему вы спрашиваете?  
Вместо ответа он протянул ей смятый листок.  
— Бабочка парит над цветком, расправив яркие крылья… Как интересно. Что это?  
— Я нашёл это в его бумагах.   
Он не рассказал об этом Районсу. Ни словом не обмолвился за полдня, проведённых с Энтони. И сейчас, говоря с незнакомой женщиной, вдруг испытал острое желание поделиться. Спросить совета? Просто рассказать кому-нибудь? Почему именно ей?  
— Он не пользовался планшетом? — она казалась искренне удивлённой.  
— Он любил бумагу. Китайские традиции, наверное, я не спрашивал. И не знаю, почему он это записал.  
Её красный плащ был совсем непохож на кровь на фото.  
— Как вы думаете?  
Он не ждал ответа. Он не ждал, что она вот так, сходу, решит все загадки за него.  
— Китайские традиции, — улыбнулась она. — Интересно, что это означает?  
Интересно.

— Интересно, — Линди, с сегодняшнего дня глава отдела программирования, сверлил взглядом листок. — Очень интересно…  
— Что это? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Рейнар.  
Ответом было пожатие плечами.  
— Команда прерывания.  
Рейнар ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Линди что-то задумчиво набирал на клавиатуре.  
— Прерывания чего?  
— А хуй его знает, чего. Принесите мне продолжение этого кода, я скажу. Прерывание, это точно, а дальше я гадать не буду.  
— Но…  
Вызов по Сети был похож на щелчок переключателя. Реальность вокруг будто бы подёргивалась лёгкой рябью, превращаясь в фото со сбитым фокусом, и потом приходило ноющее ощущение в правом виске, там, где стоял чип. И хватало одной мысли, чтобы принять вызов.  
— _Pizdets_ , — голос Сафронова звучал зло. — Ты себе не представляешь, какой _pizdets_. Они все мертвы.  
— Они? — растерянно повторил Рейнар.  
И тут же представил себе выражение лица Сафронова.  
— На космической станции. Все умерли. Все _nahuy_ умерли. Все четверо. Что за _huinya_ там произошла, никто понятия не имеет. _Her_ кого теперь туда отправят. _Pizdets_.  
— Что случилось?   
Как сквозь рябь на воде, он смотрел на Линди, склонившегося над клавиатурой, и на строчки, написанные рукой Минфея. Прерывание.  
— А я знаю? Я уже вызвался лететь, _blya_ — _hui_ мне. Карантин. Никого не отправлять, будут спускать всю станцию, _eb_ её мать. Жди, завтра на вас свалится эта задача.  
— Спасибо.  
Он подошёл к окну и прижался лбом к стеклу. Цифры тут же замелькали, реагируя на увеличение температуры на сотые доли градуса.  
Там, внизу, неслись по улице машины. Там ходили люди, всё ещё не знающие последних новостей…  
Там, перед светофором, стояла женщина в ярко-красном плаще.  
Зажёгся зелёный свет. Она повернулась направо и шагнула на проезжую часть.  
И мерный гул города разорвал резкий звук клаксона и визг тормозов. 

Рейнар бежал вниз, не разбирая дороги. Он смутно помнил, что врезался в кого-то, ударился локтем о перила лестницы и не почувствовал боли, не обратил внимания на окрик охранника. Стеклянные двери раздвинулись, обрушивая на него вой полицейских сирен и чьи-то крики.  
А потом он увидел.  
Сначала — бампер грузовика, слегка погнутый и грязный, и на нём ошмётки чего-то бело-розового и несколько чёрных волосков. У одного розового кусочка была красная кайма, тоненькая линия тёмно-красного…  
Крови. Это кровь и лоскутки кожи, содранные при ударе. Наверное, тело протащило по инерции, даже когда водитель нажал на тормоза.  
Водитель, полный мужчина в джинсовой жилетке на голое тело, курил, привалившись к дверце кабины. Его руки дрожали.  
Рейнар ни секунды не сомневался, что женщина мертва. Слишком неподвижным было тело, лежащее на асфальте, и голова была свёрнута набок под неестественным углом — «как Минфей, совсем как Минфей на том фото», билось в мозгу. Там, где прядь чёрных волос была выдрана с кожей, остался кровавый след. И крохотные красные капли подрагивали на её ресницах, похожие на слёзы.  
— Мистер! Мистер, сюда нельзя. Мистер!  
Он протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, но не решился — он знал, что мёртвое тело ещё хранит тепло, последнее воспоминание об уже ушедшей жизни. Рука безвольно упала, коснулась асфальта, всё ещё влажного от дождевой воды.  
— Мистер, сюда нельзя. Идёт расследование, — женщина в полицейской форме строго смотрела на него.  
— Она…  
Взгляд смягчился, стал почти сочувствующим.  
— Вы родственник?  
Рейнар поднялся, чувствуя, что ноги с трудом подчиняются ему, и сделал шаг назад.   
— Просто случайная знакомая.  
Рука была влажной не от воды. Он смотрел на белый манжет рубашки, на котором остались красные следы. Кровь — её кровь. 

Он снова пил один, приканчивая ту бутылку, которой они поминали Минфея. За окном сгущались свинцово-серые сумерки, такие же мрачные, как его мысли.  
Не был же он влюблён, на самом деле. Перекинулся несколькими фразами два раза, оценил внешность, любой другой мужчина обратил бы на неё внимание. Это просто стресс последних дней, и множество вопросов, на которые нет ответа.  
«Волна самоубийств катится по Лос-Анджелесу!», высветился на экране новый заголовок. Он мерцал красным, привлекая внимание. «Целая серия суицидов, которая заставляет нас задаться вопросом…» Рейнар погрузился в текст, глотая его, фразу за фразой. «… в том числе высокопоставленные…», и перечисление имён, и среди них Минфей. «… что это — массовое сумасшествие? Кто может ответить, что за этим стоит?..» И дальше, дальше, бессмысленные пустые фразы, как в любой бульварной газете. «… не Сеть ли причина этому? Может быть, нас убивают чипы, которые стали неотъемлемой частью…»  
Рейнар не выдержал и расхохотался вслух. Тот офицер оказался прав, журналисты схватились за самую эффектную версию. Вот только у Минфея не было чипа. Он отказался его ставить, объяснив, что это помешает ему работать над программной оболочкой. А значит, его можно вычеркнуть из длинного списка имён в статье.  
Глоток виски обжигал горло. У Минфея не было чипа… И чипов не было у астронавтов. Экспедиция отправилась на станцию ещё до того, как программа была запущена. И эти четверо тоже умерли, и обстоятельства их смерти неизвестны.  
Из памяти всплыл номер Сафронова, и осталось только мысленно послать вызов, чтобы Сеть связала их.  
— Да.  
Голос Сафронова звучал раздражённо.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты приехал и проверил, — Рейнар забыл даже поздороваться, захваченный внезапной мыслью. — Я хочу, чтобы ты разобрался. У нашего офиса сегодня погибла женщина… в красном плаще.  
— Как звали?  
— Я не знаю. Я не узнавал. Но она погибла, и я хочу знать, была ли она подключена к Сети.   
Сафронов молчал, но связь не прерывалась, и Рейнар попытался собраться с мыслями. Он сам не знал, как всё объяснить, и голова шал кругом.  
— Никаких несчастных случаев у вашего офиса сегодня, — мрачно сообщил Сафронов. — Ничего, _blya_. Совсем нет.  
— Я видел своими глазами. Послушай меня. Минфей не был подключён, твои астронавты не были, мне показалось, что я видел телефон в руках у этой женщины, а значит, она не была в Сети тоже, — он лгал на ходу, но сейчас ему было надо убедить собеседника. — Они не в Сети, и они умирают. Кончают с собой. Я не знаю, как это возможно, это звучит как будто из романа, но что-то происходит, и я…  
— _Blyad_ , — пробурчал Сафронов. И потом, чуть увереннее: — ты тоже _ebanulsya_. Вы оба _ebanutye_.  
Спотыкаясь, Рейнар подошёл к окну. Прогноз на стекле обещал на завтра яркое солнце.  
— Я… Послушай, я…  
Внизу у входа в здание стояла черноволосая женщина в красном плаще.  
Рейнар распахнул окно, не веря своим глазам.  
— Эй! — крикнул он и тут же вспомнил, что не знает её имени.  
Но она подняла голову и посмотрела на него. И улыбнулась.  
На том месте, где грузовик вырвал её волосы, запеклась грязная корка.  
— Рейнар, _eb_ твою мать, где ты?! Рейнар? Что за _huinya_? — кричал Сафронов, но Рейнар его уже не слушал.  
Они встретились на лестничной клетке, почти столкнулись, но в последний момент запыхавшийся Рейнар сумел удержаться за перила. Неловко улыбнулся, не зная, что сказать. «Вы живы?» «Почему вы здесь?»  
Но слов не понадобилось. Она посмотрела прямо на него и взяла его за руку.  
Её пальцы были холодными, как лёд.

*** 

Общеизвестно, что Мишель Рейнар погиб на следующий день после смерти Йо Минфея. Его тело обнаружили рано утром на асфальте под окнами жилого комплекса, в котором находилась его квартира. Эксперты не зафиксировали в помещении ни следов борьбы, ни чужих отпечатков пальцев. По заключению полиции, Рейнар покончил с собой, выбросившись из окна.   
В библиотеке Сети хранится целая подборка статей со множеством теорий, объясняющих это странное совпадение. Писали даже, что создатели Сети состояли между собой в интимных отношениях — но кое-кто настаивал, что Рейнар был виновен в смерти Минфея и не выдержал мук раскаяния.  
Похороны состоялись в положенный срок. На церемонии присутствовал президент Соединённых Штатов, председатель ЕС прислал свои соболезнования. На площадях фанаты жгли поминальные свечи и отправляли в небо белые воздушные шары. Родные и знакомые собрались у гроба, и единственным, чьё отсутствие бросалось в глаза каждому, был Сергей Сафронов.   
Сафронов был объявлен пропавшим без вести 19 апреля 2036 года. Среди его записей была обнаружена незаконченная статья о галлюцинациях, вызванных неизвестными причинами и могущих приводить к суициду людей, не подключённых к Сети. К сожалению, работы в этом направлении не продвинулись далеко — почти все материалы были уничтожены во время взрыва в лаборатории Джо Дэста, его помощника и преемника. Дэст погиб случайно — острый кусок металлической обшивки стены, отколовшийся при взрыве, попал ему в голову.  
30 июня 2036 года Всемирная организация здравоохранения рекомендовала установку чипов как необходимую меру наряду с прививками против оспы и столбняка. По данным на 1 февраля 2038 года, чипы были установлены у 99,96% населения Земли.  
Человечество ждало новое будущее.


End file.
